


Biological War

by SoulOfEmerald



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha kid centered, Alternate Universe - War, Betrayal, Biting, Body Horror, Characters to be added as the story progresses, Everyone's on Earth, Gen, I've never written Alpha kids before, Not exactly humanstuck yet kinda is?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Real Life Locations, Transformation, Trolls (freeform), Zombie Apocalypse (freeform)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfEmerald/pseuds/SoulOfEmerald
Summary: There was a war going on between humans and the abominations of modern medical science called trolls, and the trolls are clearly winning.  What are a bunch of human teens going to do about it?Try not to get bitten, for starters.





	Biological War

On 3/15, 2008, a new strain of strep throat was discovered.  On 4/12 of an unknown different year, a treatment was created to help cure it.  On 4/13, that treatment was discovered to have had very, very strange side effects.  Those who had gotten the treatment turned gray, their hair darkened to black, their eyes changed to yellow, their blood switched to strange colors, and they sprouted sharper teeth and strange horns.  Those treated were referred to as trolls, spoke a different language from any humans from any nationality, developed aggressive tendencies, and were hidden away from the public for an unknown amount of time.

On 6/12, many years later, one female troll with blood that could be considered pink had gotten fed up with being locked away.  In an act of rebellion, she bit the arm of one of the humans that had been assigned to bring her food.  She blocked the single door that was his only exit, deciding he should cower in fear until someone removed her with force.

Very soon, she saw something very, very interesting.  The human’s skin that surrounded the bite was starting to turn gray.  Intrigued, she watched as the human slowly started to change.  By the time the door was forcibly opened from the other side by concerned doctors, the human had already started to sprout horns of his own, and they lay on the floor uselessly as their strength failed them.  The attention of the doctors was focused solely on the troll’s helpless victim.  So focused, that they didn’t notice the troll slip out of the room.  They knew something now that would change everything.  They knew that their condition was contagious, and she kept that in mind as she released every other troll in the facility and sent them to attack their captors.  After all of their captors had been converted, they escaped the facility, chose the pink blooded troll to be their leader, and ventured back into the world to take further revenge on those who had locked them away.

On 6/15, the trolls were first discovered by the general public.  Not long after, the world was in a state of emergency.  The trolls had started to spread their condition at an alarming rate, causing those that were still human to panic.  It was like a zombie apocalypse, only those bitten were still very much alive and without a doubt sentient.  From 6/23 to 7/17, various vaccines were produced and tested on human subjects.  On 7/18, war was officially declared against the trolls, who had already grown in number to the point of millions.  However, trolls had the advantage of being able to add on to their ranks with something as simple as a bite, and still knew how to use human weapons with ease, such as guns, to help mow down anyone who wouldn’t surrender on their own.

On 10/22, the trolls officially outnumbered the humans by a billion.  Ignoring multiple offers and pleas for a peace treaty assuring the survival of both races, the trolls kept on fighting, converting and killing any humans they found.  Entire countries and militaries were under the complete control of the trolls, as well as any weapons, more notably nukes, those countries had.  Nobody admitted it outright, but everybody knew it.  The trolls were going to win this biological war, and at that point, were simply cleaning up the more defenseless bits of the human population.

On 10/24, a particular group of teens found their way into St. Louis, Missouri.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop, the very beginning of my first (hopefully) multichapter Homestuck fic! I'd like to let you know that I haven't really written the Alpha kids before. Or many of the kids for that matter. So if I make any mistakes with them in the future, please, do let me know! I'd appreciate any possible advice with open arms. Sorry if any of this is worded weird, it's currently very late right now as I write.
> 
> Thank you so much for giving the prologue of Biological War a try! I promise you, things are going to get very interesting very quickly!


End file.
